galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
CT-2020
CT-2020 or "Nav" was a Clone Trooper Captain who served under Jedi General Hassel Bondi, and was the senior captain of the well known clone squad the 61st Battle Corps. He was a skilled captain but was killed during a battle on Duro. Nav was a skilled leader who some times put his life before his battle unit. Nav was the very last captain of the 61st Battle Corps. Nav was trained by ARC Trooper 77 "Alpha" on the rainy planet of Kamino during his training days, he was also trained by the bounty hunters. Nav's name was short for 'Navigation' or just Nav. Which he didn't like but he kept it anyway, because he didn't want to change his name and that it was groovy.. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Nav was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Nav used a DC-15 blaster carbine and a DC-15a blaster rifle. Nav had to pass his training twice because his trainer didn't want him to leave the first time, because he failed it at first and needed to do it all over again. Nav was later finished his training and was sent to clone battalion known as the 61st Battle Corps. With the endurance knowing more and more the time he came through fighting in the wars. Operation Expanded Services Known as the Operation Expanded of Services or known as OES, it was a group of clones who worked alongside the 61st Battalion. Nav was always helping in the Service squad and he was the one who made them better then ever. And it helped all those wanting to be able to see the ones of the people who were able to dance along with them. "Does this seem something that I would do? And do we do these things and making sure that others will see around? It is trouble to see others like that." "You need this squad to do things better than the rest of the people who trust those against us." "You'll get it later mate.' Danger for 2020 "What we the reason for all that?" "I never know what is the way of the things and the others never say anything else. It was the thing that had to happen. I never wanted to the end of the squad in a dumb way. And what we don't hurt we will never use again. There is a reason why most people don't like us and we remember why we do not like them, because it shows everyone else around us doing the opposite And do you ever see those people who need the most help in these days you don't care about them anymore we show that to most other people except ourselves..." "That means something to someone who means so much to something else.." Death on Duro During the battle between the clone group 61st Battle Corps and Mandalorian clan Clan illcom. Nav was shooting at the Clan but he wasn't doing any damage. He reached for his comlink and contacted Bondi and said "Sir Sir! The Clan troopers are stronger and more trained then we are! It's been an honour serving under you General May the for...." "Captain Nav? Are you there? Captain!" Nav was killed but a Clan member answered the question "He's not. But I am." "Who are you?" "I am Clan Captain Nightshade Illcom! Your captain is dead and your numbers are critical! This battle has been fun. Now I must leave." "Nightshade,eh? I am." " Hello There. I am Jedi Master Hassel BondiI know. I am the person who blew up your home on Kintan." Bondi took the news hard and said sadly "Alright this is now personal. You want me come and get me. I always wanted to die in a scums hand. After all. I've nothing else to live for." "you know thats a lie." Category:Clones